Battling with acne? Here is how to purge it away!
Always remember you are never too old for acne as there is a misconception that it is linked to teenage. Teenagers are no strangers to the irritating itchy bumps which go away but leaves the stubborn marks behind. Severe acne cause scarring on the psyche, it affects an individual’s outlook on life and adjustment in society. It shatters the confidence as it turns the appearance awful and it continues beyond the teen years in some cases which is frustrating. It’s a fact that adult acne has nothing to do with the specific causes of teenage acne, but adults also experience it and its embarrassing. So, if you are battling with acne then here are the reasons and effective solutions: Types of acne: Prior to getting knowledge on what causes acne and how to get rid of it, here are the types of acne: • Cysts: They are usually filled with pus and are deep inside the skin, they leave spots which takes too long to clear. • Nodules: They are inflamed, redness around the area is experienced with the pain. Blocked follicles are the reason for nodule's appearance which are hard due to accumulated grime. • Blackheads: Gathered dirt in the pores, bacteria and dead skin cells cause bumps that turn black in color when contacted by air. • Whiteheads: Bumps of white color caused by the oil inside the pores and dead skin cells, they are hard to extract. Reasons and how to purge away teen acne? A guide for teenagers to clear their skin from breakouts: · Fluctuation in hormones: Hormonal changes in the body when a child reaches puberty is the main cause of breakouts for which products with salicylic acid works as a magical cure. Acne proofing gel cleanser by Neutrogena contains salicylic acid and its best-selling acne remover for its effective result. · Oily skin type: The overactive sebaceous glands produce too much oil on the face which attracts the dirt and pimples appear. Oil-free acne fighting wash by Neutrogena is the best face wash '''that sweeps away the dirt with oil from the face. · '''Sleeping with makeup: Makeup clogs pores and makes the skin unable to breathe, it becomes dull and pimples pop up. It is essential to wipe off every bit of makeup from the face before laying on the bed. Causes and how to cope with adult acne? · Anxiety or depression: Anxiety causes hormonal imbalance which in turn causes acne, oil production is sometimes excessive which blocks the pores. Clear pore facial cleanser by Neutrogena acts as acne remover and helps in extracting the dirt, it also allows the skin to breathe. · Oil-based products: The skin and hair products with oil become the reason for breakouts when the hair touches the face. So, oil-based products should be avoided. · Role of genetics: There are adults with acne in genetics so, they have to face embarrassment but the right choice of cleaner can assist in getting rid of pimples. · Facial hair removal: Accompanying hair removal with the skin-soothing closes the pores and comforts the skin, it helps in pimples appearance after waxing or threading. You can get the acne remover 'and the '''best face wash '''from [[Aodour.pk|'Aodour.pk]] as it’s a trustworthy online store to get the prime-quality skincare products.